Ogame
OGame OGameis a permanent space-themed MMOBBG (Massive Multiplayer Online Browser Based Game) created by Gameforge.de, a strategy game where you have to create your own "galactic empire" and battle other players and their empires. It involves a big number of players and has servers in 30 countries which is alone proof enough of the games success. The interface is certainly very interesting with a wide range of ships, buildings, defense structures and research fields that really give a sense of technological advancement which you would expect from a civilization that colonizes entire galaxies. '' '' The game has recently suffered an interface update and a remade front page. The interface update arrived some time after the front page one, but it was certainly worth it. You can currently play for free on any of the two. Review Basics The basics are relatively simple to learn: build mines, research new things, spy on other people and raid people that leave themselves exposed, or are flat out weaker than you. The basics of the combat system are simple to learn, and a free program called “speedsim” allows you to simulate any combat scenario with very good accuracy. The universe/galaxy/solar system/planet position system is also a great approach. In OGame, there are different universes you can play in; each universe is not connected to the other. Within each universe, there are 9 galaxies, within each galaxy are 499 solar systems, and each solar system has 15 planets. You start with a home planet, and you can then colonize 8 other planets, anywhere in the universe. Another feature many enjoy are alliances. You can join other people's alliances, or form your own. There are many GameFAQs based alliances (Republic of LUE, for instance), in fact, while other alliances are made up of a few friends who know each other, or people of the same nation banding together (the Polish Union comes to mind). There is no set size for an alliance. You can be a one-man alliance, if you want, or you can join an alliance with more than 50, or even 100 people Early in the game, there is a mechanism call “noob protection.” You receive this until you reach 5,000 points. The function of this is simple: if somebody has more than 5 times your score, they cannot attack you, and likewise, you cannot attack people whose score is 1/5 of yours. This makes it easier for people to learn the basics without the fear of somebody much larger than them squashing you. Here is where many people cry foul in the gameplay section: once you're over 5,000 points, anybody can attack you, whether they have 1 point, or 1,000,000,000 points. Do not make the mistake of thinking that noob protection is there as shield forever, you need to learn some strategy if you hope to not get blown to smithereens. The official game forum at www.ogame.org has more than plenty helpful users willing to share strategy and tips, to make sure you don't get left behind, and some social conversation, too. Believe it or not, it is perfectly feasible to get around without much worry in this game, even if you are only ranked 5000/7000 overall. One tip I will provide for newer players is this: start off in one of the older universes, then once you learn the basics, join the next new universe that comes out, so you will start off at the same time as everybody else. Again, each universe is an entity to itself, and not connected to the other universes. For instance, people in universe 1 cannot attack people in universes 2, 3, 4, etc. New universes are added periodically. Check the website for more details. Time consumption This game is time consuming, but in a different way. Rather than being logged in for a while once each day, it is more advantageous to come throughout the day, making quick visits. The reason for this is that OGame moves in real time. So when you're building your first buildings, and they only take a couple minutes, you may be able to sit through that, but once they start taking more and more time, you will be able to understand the mechanics how much time you'll need to spend with the game. In the early stages of the game it will be more time consuming if you make it that way, simply because of how quickly things build. However once things start taking more than 12 hours to build, you'll find it easier to spend less time with OGame while still playing an effective game. It will eventually start factoring into your daily schedule, as you remember to check it real quick when you get home, and before you leave. This may sound like it could consume your life (not to say that there aren't people who let it do that), but many of the best OGame players rarely spend more than 60-90 minutes online a day, and chances are good that they were. Even if that sounds like a lot of time to you, it's not so much when you figure in the time you'll spend looking at other sites while you're playing OGame. Personally, I'm usually on eBay or checking Email when I'm on OGame. It usually works out to actually be convenient. So, when does this game end? It doesn't, the goal is to keep going, and stay alive. And that's why this game takes a little dedication, to keep on trucking, even after you've experienced setbacks. And it is inevitable you will face setbacks, but it is very much like in life; you simply pick up and carry on. Downloads? Ads? Lag? Cost? It's not necessary to download anything whatsoever to play OGame (unless you count cookies); everything is stored on the server. The game interface doesn't take very long to load; to lag with the game interface shouldn't be a problem. The homepage does take a little bit to load, though. Yes, there are lots of ads; yes there are ways to block them. It's free to play, there's also an add-on that you can purchase to make a couple things easier. Overall, a fun game to amuse yourself with when you're on the computer. It does start to take a varying level of skill, though, depending on how far you want to go in the game The game is free to play, but if you want some new cool stuff like a improved interface, a queue and other things. Thank you RedMaw for the review. Category:Starships Universes